Beta?
by Nath-S-A
Summary: *THIS STORY IS LOCATED AFTER THE EPISODE ASSAULT ON ABYSUS* Nathan, a girl with the 'Beta Nanite' suddenly meets Rex somehow.. Trying to break in Providence, saving her friends. Circe, Skwydd, Tuck and Cricket. Especially Circe. But, what would happen? Jelousy? Comedy? Or danger? Read to find out. Check it out
1. Beta?

**I DO NOT OWN GENERATOR REX, IT BELONGS TO MAN OF ACTION AND CARTOON NETWORK. ENJOY**

**Chapter 1 "Beta?"**

"Rex, there's an EVO attack near Valley Market, pl—nevermind.", Holiday said, looking at Rex as he destroyed the Providence Defect Team door. "Woo!", Rex said heading to Valley Market. "Nothing odd here.", Rex scratched his head. "Except that girl on the roof.", Rex turned to face a girl on top of some roof, panting and sweating. She was wearing a black jacket rolled to her elbows with blue streaks on it, a black t-shirt also with blue streaks, green pants, black gloves that reached her knuckles and her nails are painted black with blue nanite textures on the tips.

"Hey! What are you doing up there?!", Rex shouted. "Please! Leave! It's dangerous!", the girl turned to face Rex, still panting and sweating. The blue streaks on her clothes started turning from blue to red to blue to red and so on. She started reshaping and turned to a made of machine EVO. "Oh, so that's what she meant dangerous.", Rex said. The girl slammed Rex out of the roof as she jumped down to the ground. "Hey! Stop trying to kill me!", Rex smacked her with his hands. "Let me cure you!", Rex reached out his hands and cured the girl. "That's new. Sorry for the mess, I'm Nathan. Nathan Alex.", the girl said. "Rex.", Rex said. "I usually turned back human when my temper is all gone.", Nathan said. "What do you mean turn back human?"

"I have the abilities to control my nanites. And actually if I start getting angry, I'll turn to.. That."

"Oh, and how?"

"I have the Beta Nanite. It's almost as powerful as the Alpha and Omega but it has its limits. You probably wouldn't know what I'm talking about right now."

"Actually, I did. And I think you should come with me."

"Sure."

Rex took Nathan's hand and reached to Providence Defect Team. "Woa, Rex. You know we could just ride on my ride.", Nathan said. "You could make rides too off your legs?", Rex said. "Yep.", Nathan transformed her legs. "Let's race.", Rex smiled and sped up.

"Wooo! Hoo!", Rex yelled out. "Yahoo! I win! Woa Rex wait!", Nathan screamed. "Watch out! Gaaah!", Rex slammed Nathan and then they rolled in the Providence Defect Team HQ. "You brought a girl?", Bobo came in. "Cool, a talking monkey, what's his name?", Nathan said, getting up. "He, is Bobo.", Rex followed. "Finally some newcomer who called me a 'he'.", Bobo said. "But, smell? Not good, bro.", Nathan said. "Okay, is she actually a dude in disguise?", Bobo said. "Huh?", Nathan said. "Nevermind.", Bobo said. "Who're you anyway?". "I'm Nathan Alex.", Nathan said. "Now, 'she's' got a guy's name.", Bobo said looking suspicious. "C'mon, Bobo. Can you tell me where Holiday is?", Rex said. "Where else?", Bobo said eyeing Nathan. "Let's go.", Rex said pushing Nathan to where Holiday is.

Nathan stopped. "Please tell me one reason why I'm here?". "You got the Beta. Maybe Holiday can help you out with something?", Rex said. "With what?", Nathan said. "Just keep walking. You'll understand soon enough.", Rex said. "If you're trying to use my powers to cure stuffs and then erase my mind I'm out. 'Cos I don't need to lose anymore of my mind and—", Nathan trailed off. "I'm sorry.", Nathan turned around not facing Rex. "No it's fine. But please trust me. Wait.. Lose more? What do you mean more?!", Rex said. "I don't know, I woke up on a pile of trash. I can't remember who I am. All I know is that there's a picture, a date and a letter in my pocket. I had no idea what that is then I read the letter. At least I know who I am. The last thing in the letter was only two words. 'I'm Sorry'.", Nathan said looking down. Rex freezed for a moment. "Well you're not alone. It happened to me too. But actually, I was left with only knowing my name. Rex.", Rex said. "Woa. That's—". "Rex, why is she here?", Holiday said. "She's with me. Actually, did you know something about 'Beta Nanite'?", Rex said.


	2. More In Common

**Chapter 2 ****"More in Common"**

"She's with me. Actually, did you know something about 'Beta Nanite'?", Rex said.

"Why are you suddenly into these things? And yes I do, but there's no proof that that nanite exists.", Holiday looked concerned.

"Actually Holiday, you're looking at 'The Proof'.", Rex smiled.

"Her?", Holiday turned to Nathan.

"Hey.", Nathan smiled. "If you don't mind, can I-"

"Examine me? Take a closer look? Just be careful.", Nathan walked in Holiday's lab like she knows what she's doing. "Okay?", Holiday stared.

**After examination..**

"Hmm.. Interesting. No parents?", Holiday asked. "That's a mystery", Nathan closed her eyes, sighing. "Oh, you could go out now, like say, have some fun.", Holiday smiled. "Awesome.", Nathan got up and ran into Rex, they both fell down. "Woa woa slow down Nath, where to?", Rex got up. "Fun. Where else?", Nathan cleaned her pants. "How about some greasy food?", Rex raised his eyebrows. "Race you there!", Nathan smiled. This time she's the door breaker.

"We're here.", Rex turned his feet back. "Okay Rex, you win.", Nathan said. "Of course I did!", Rex smiled, putting his thumb towards his chest. "Oh God, Rex you're such a dork.", Nathan laughed. "I'm not!", Rex said.

"Keep an eye on the girl.", White Knight appeared in front of Six. "Understood.", Six said.

"What's with 'Keep an eye on the girl', Six?", Holiday asked, curious. "That's. Classified.", Six walked out. "I'm authorized to know.", Holiday took a step. "No. You're not.".

"WOO! This is awesome!", Nathan yelled. "YEAH!", Rex yelled too. "I should probably get back somewhere.. If I know where to stay tonight.", Nathan walked away. "You know, you could stay with us.", Rex said. "That would be nice.", Nathan turned back around. The two of them head to the Providence Defect Team.

Rex lead Nathan inside. "Rex, I've to tell you something. Since I've no one else to talk to, except this girl.", Nathan turned sideways and stopped. "What? Who? What is it?", Rex stopped too. "It's a girl named Circe, I've heard Providence got her. They're controlling my best friend! Sorry, I'm just out of control sometimes.", Nathan said. "Circe? Does she have straight black hair with red on it and she's kinda pale?", Rex said. "Rex, you're freaking me out.", Nathan backed away from Rex. "Looks like we've got something else in common. I know her.", Rex said.

"You met her in Cabo Luna? I heard that place rocks!", Nathan said. "It does. Now's time for your story.", Rex said. "Come on, it could wait, I mean El Amor, De La Pasión, El Amor is about to start!", Nathan pointed at the TV. "You like telenovelas?!", Rex said. "Don't be a hater!", Nathan said. "Why would I? I love telenovelas! But seriously, about Circe.", Rex said. "We met in Hong Kong.".

Flashback..  
"Hey, you stole that food.", Nathan stood behind Circe.

"And you stole that money.", Circe said.

"Sharp eye."

"I call it bulls eye.", Circe walked away

"Sure, walk away. And in case you're wondering whose money this is, check your pockets."

"Okay, I need those."

"You can steal, you don't need money."

"Yeah right. Wait, are you an EVO?"

"Oh great, now here comes the part where you say I am an 'undesirable'."

"Wait what? No way, why should I call my own kind an 'undesirable'?", Circe smiled. "You should come with us.".

"So that's how you guys met. Interesting.", Rex rubbed his chin. "Yep.", Nathan said.

"But how'd you end up here? And why did you have a guy's name?"

"I came with her, and this is not my real name. It's missing two words. I'll give you a hint, it's I and A."

"That explains it."

"See ya tomorrow. I gotta get going.", Nathan walked out of Rex's place.

"Phew, now's sleep time.", Nathan jumped to her bed.

"Nathan, Nathan. H-help me!", a yell came out of nowhere. "Circe! Is that you? Circ? I'm here!", Nathan searched for Circe, heading cell by cell. "Skwydd! Tuck! Cricket! You guys are here!", Nathan said. "Help us! Please Nathan, we need you, help.", the gang pleaded. A bullet showed out of nowhere. "Ekh, kkh.", Nathan lay, blood everywhere, a bullet shot through her heart.

"Ah!", Nathan woke up. "Circe, I'm not letting you down.". Nathan left, heading somewhere, somewhere she might not know.

"Quiet, quiet, quiet.", Nathan ran out of the Providence Defect Team door. "Where do you think you're going?", Six appeared behind Nathan.

"Why do you care."

"Just asking."

"Obviously you don't trust me. Look, I'm not carrying anything, I just-"

"Kid, you're kinda one of us now. We don't leave anyone alone."

"And that's exactly what I'm trying to do. I'm helping my friends."

"Going to Providence alone isn't gonna help."

"You can't stop me."

"Tomorrow, is going to be fine. Rex will help."

"Yea, but what if I don't want anyone to help?"

"You're crazy. You alone means leaving yourself in danger. That won't help. Tomorrow, we'll go together."

"Sure.", Nathan sighed and head back in. She stopped for a moment and did a little nostalgia. "I promise, I won't leave you alone, Circe.".

**A/N : Hi! I didn't write this on the first chap, so yep. This is my first story, and take it easy on me pls:D**

**Replies : Lara Croft : Thanks for the advice**


	3. Uh Huh

**Chapter 3 "Uh Huh"**

"Morning!", Rex walked in to Nathan. "Hey.", Nathan said gloomily and monotoned. "Why so gloomy?", Rex followed.

"Look. Rex, I'm not in the mood to talk right now."

"Is it about Circe?"

"Shut up or I'll kill you."

"Well, sorry. I'm just trying to help.", Rex said sarcastically. Nathan shrugged and walked away. "What's with her?", Rex walked the other way confused. "Morning Holiday.", Rex waved gloomily. "First the new girl, now you?", Holiday looked confused. "Oh yeah. Rex, I've got something to tell you. Six told me this morning that last night Nathan tried breaking out of here and go to Providence. Well, Six doesn't really tell me, I'm just eavesdropping. I think she's looking for Circe."

"Oh, that explains ev- how'd you know that she knows Circe?"

"I eavesdrop. And seriously Rex, about her."

"Right. But at least I know she felt. You know, the loneliness.."

"That's the point, you know how to cheer her up."

"Yea, doc. I don't know how."

"Another point, at this situation you can't cheer up a person.", Holiday walked away without saying a word. "Oh and Rex? There's an EVO at the beach.", Holiday added. "Already on it.", Rex flied to the beach.

Nathan stood behind the wall, she had been eavesdropping. "Hmm... In this situation, fun is kicking and curing EVO butt. I think I might come with him.", Nathan transformed her feet and head to the beach.

"But this was my favorite jacket! Gah.", Rex reached out his hand to cure the EVO. The EVO turned human before Rex cured it. "Down here.", Nathan called Rex.

"I knew your listening. Behind the wall.", Rex smiled.

"Oh, so now you're psychic?", Nathan raised her eyebrows.

"No. I'm just awesome!", Rex grinned. "What do you say we do a little 'introduction'?".

"Of what? I know everyone in the Providence Defect Team."

"Of the town! Rex's point of view version. Follow me!", Rex turned his feet to a hoverboard.

"Awesome! Wait up!", Nathan followed. They rode off the town. Rex stopped. "Woa Rex. Don't stop in the middle of hoverboarding.", Nathan almost crashed to Rex. "Rex? What's up?".

Rex smiled. "That's Noah. Come on! Let's play!".

"Sure?", Nathan followed.

Rex shaped his feet back. "Noah! Up for a game?".

"Rex! Yeah sure. We're kinda looking for two more guys to play. So, I guess we-"

"No problem. I bring a friend."

"Hey, sup? I'm Nathan.", Nathan smiled and looked at Noah.

"A girl? You're with a girl?", Noah stared at Nathan and back to Rex disbelieving.

"Yup. And Nate, you know how to play?", Rex said.

"You kidding me? Hell yeah!", Nathan ran to the court and started the game.

"Wow, I'd never thought you'd be that good.", Rex faced Nathan. "I'm best. And you know, it's pretty awkward that we're the only one left here.", Nathan looked down her blue converse. "I wanna go back to base.".

"Let's go.", Rex said.

"And please don't be too fast. I wanna see the moon.", Nathan looked at the full moon. She felt the distant, but she felt close.

"Moon? So you're like, attracted to 'The Moon'?", Rex joked. Nathan shot Rex a look. "Okay fine, why?".

"It's the thing in the letter on my pocket. My 'mom' told me that, if I ever miss her, look at the moon. It'll give me comfort somehow. And yeah.", Nathan said.

"Oh..".

"Well, keep going about your tour! You know, the introductions?".

"Okay, one more thing is, this street I call, 'Sleeper', because it's always so quiet during the night.. And no people would walk here. Maybe one.".

"Or two.", Nathan added. Rex and Nathan's lips are that close.. They kissed.

**A/N : Hey.. Umm, please review what's missing from this story. 'cos I would REALLY appreciate advices. Thanks:D**


	4. The Taking

**Chapter 4 "The Taking"**

"Ugh, what time is it?", Nathan moaned and got up. She looked to the window, there's a reflection of her. Her black layered hair covered her face. She looked down at her white torn t-shirt she used as a pajama and her knee-length camo pants. "I look like a zombie.", Nathan rushed to the shower and changed. She sighed, remembering last night. _'Was it just a dream?'_, she asked herself and continued bathing.

"Rex. Hey, Rex.", Bobo waved his hand to Rex's face.

"What?", Rex turned to Bobo.

"You blanked out. Tell me.".

"Tell you what? I'm going out.", Rex rushed to the door, not wanting to continue the conversation. He blanked out for a while because of last night. _'I must be dreaming.'_, Rex said on his mind.

_'I mean, come on Rex, there's no way that happened last night.'_, Rex continued talking on his mind, expressions spreading out of his face.

"Kid, you don't.. Look okay.", Six appeared in front of Rex.

"I'm fine.", Rex moved away.

Six raised an eyebrow.

Rex walked out still thinking and bumped to Nathan. They paused. Holiday filled the awkward silence.

"Rex, uh, Caesar went looking for you. He's outsi-", Holiday said.

"Right behind Holiday. Eh mano!", Caesar appeared.

"I got this.", Rex gave a code to Holiday.

"Come on, there's something I wanna show you.", Caesar took Rex out.

"Sure?", Rex raised his eyebrows.

"There's something I have to do.", Caesar said leading Rex into some park.

"What's that you're holding?", Rex stopped. "Oh no.".

"I'm sorry.", Caesar said. "Code black.", Caesar pulled out some kind of a communicator.

A black pawn appeared behind Rex. "Hey!", Rex tried to free his arms. "Watch it!".

The Keep land in front of Rex. "We got you now, Rex.", Black Knight said.

"Not on my watch.", a girl appeared. "Introducing-".

"Nathan. I know who you are.", Black Knight smiled.

"H-how did you know me?", Nathan asked.

"Lucky guess.", Black Knight smiled again.

"Well this is new, a weird lady knowing me. Are you in a part of my 'lost memories'?".

"Yes, and you're weird too.".

Nathan felt a sting on her head, somehow, somewhere, she remembered someone saying that to her. She shook her head. "Ugh! Whatever it is you're doing, you're not gonna distract me from freeing him", Nathan ran and used her electric whip to the black pawn whose holding Rex.

"Smart girl.".

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt.", Rex freed himself. He smacked some black pawns away and ran to Black Knight

Black Knight smiled wider, giving a code to a pawn.

"Rex, behind you!", Nathan yelled.

"Gah!", Rex tried to run. It was too late, a cage trapped Rex. "Aaah!", Rex screamed, electric shocks covered the cage.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you later.", Black Knight turned around with all the pawns and Rex to the keep.

"REX! NO!", Nathan ran to the keep. Too late.

**A/N : Blerrgghh, it's been a long time since I post more stories. But, yeah. This chapter is.. Not the best? ._., and I know, this story's quite weird. Please R&R.**

Lara Croft : I smiled when I saw your review! Thanks**! Hope this'll please you.._.**


End file.
